<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Shiny by Ravenclaw_Peredhel</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590564">Shiny</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel'>Ravenclaw_Peredhel</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Middle-Earth One-Shots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Silmarillion and other histories of Middle-Earth - J. R. R. Tolkien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>And obsessed with shiny things, Crack, Don't Judge, Elrond and Elros are immune to curses, Gen, My brain is weird okay</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 06:29:19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>932</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28590564</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ravenclaw_Peredhel/pseuds/Ravenclaw_Peredhel</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>The Peredhil have a slight preoccupation with shiny things.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Celebrían/Elrond Peredhel, Elrond Peredhel &amp; Elros Tar-Minyatur, Elros Tar-Minyatur/Original Female Character(s), Maedhros | Maitmo &amp; Maglor | Makalaurë &amp; Elrond Peredhel &amp; Elros Tar-Minyatur</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Middle-Earth One-Shots [19]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2092071</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>53</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Shiny</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>I screwed up big time this time. So, credit to JazTheBard for literally everything, especially the names. JazTheBard, if you see this, I'm really sorry, I honestly truly meant to credit you but forgot, and corrected it as soon as someone pointed it out.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Elrond and Elros were kidnapped. It was so much fun! They got to ride on big horses, and sleep on the ground, and bathtime was almost non-existent. Mum was gone they supposed, and she had taken the shiny with her, but these people had a lot of shinies as well. Like their banner. It was a big shiny star! They loved it. </p><p>****************</p><p>Elros got to design a country! He even got his own island! The Valar wouldn't let him have eight points on it, which was sad because he loved eight pointed stars. He had to have five points instead, which was Ada's symbol and he supposed it was cool, but five-points didn't have the same association with wonderful shinies as eight points. </p><p>Instead he made his city eight-pointed and covered in the shiniest stars he could get. All with eight points of course. </p><p>"Your majesty...you do know that those stars are cursed."</p><p>"Are they?" Surely not. Nothing so shiny could be cursed. "Oh well, they look good."</p><p>*****************</p><p>"<em>Salutations, Aunt Artanis. It has been too long. We've missed you so much Auntie.</em>" Galadriel levelled her grinning nephews with a cool glare. </p><p>"Enough." They pouted, before Elros came bouncing up to her. </p><p>"Come on, I want to show you Armenelos! It's got so many shiny stars! And it's got eight-points, and I've made clematis the offical flower of the country!"</p><p>She pondered briefly whether he might deserve getting whatever curse fell on him for using such a lot of Fëanorian stars, but then gave up. The twins seemed to be unaffected by curses. Which was annoying, but good for them she supposed. </p><p>*********************</p><p>''And so we'll have this as the sigil, in silver if not mithril wherever possible! And make it really big, so that you can see it, wherever you are. And we need lots and lots of smaller stars, just scattered all over the place."</p><p>Erestor stared at the eight-pointed star his lord had sketched out. "My Lord. This is the Fëanorian star."</p><p>"Yes. It's the shiniest one there is. Don't you love it!"</p><p>"My Lord...surely your father's star would be more appropriate."</p><p>Elrond sighed and flopped dramatically into his chair (he was a Fëanorian, if only by adoption, being dramatic came with the name and the sigil). Why did no one understand? "Erestor. I have three dads. Ada, Atto and Atya. In the interest of representing the majority, I am using the star with the most dads attached to it. Plus it'd the shiniest! Come on, I want to find Uncle Celeborn. He will appreciate my aesthetic decoration even if you don't." </p><p>He stormed out in a flurry of swirling robes to inform a Lord of Doriath that he was going to cover Imladris in Fëanorian stars. Elrond could not resist cackling a tiny tiny little bit. Not much. Not at all.</p><p>***************</p><p>"Ada! Ada! Up!" He grabbed his son and lifted him onto his shoulders. "Ada. Shiny!" </p><p>"Yes. Well done ionneg. Now come, let me show you something." He took Elrohir to a place where a grumpy Erestor had stuck a Fëanorian star and the star of Eärendil right next to each other in a fit of pique. Elrohir took one look at them and started reaching for the eight-pointed star. </p><p>"Shiny!" Elrond whooped and started dancing a little jig Elros had taught him. </p><p>"Elrond. What in Eru's name?"</p><p>"He likes it! He knows which star is better! Take that Celeborn! It's shinier, and you know it!" </p><p>Celebrían shook her head. She loved her husband dearly, but he could be very immature sometimes. </p><p>*************</p><p>"Shiny!"</p><p>"No. Try again."</p><p>"Shiny!"</p><p>"Argh! Celebrían! We need a new child. This one's broken!" </p><p>Celebrían just walked away. </p><p>****************</p><p>"A big council? With people?"</p><p>Glorfindel nodded. "That is usually how councils are carried out."</p><p>"Yes! I love those. Okay, we need to set up the fighting over shiny things courtyard, and sit Estel in direct eyeline of the weird kid from the south. And we need to polish the stars a lot. And put Thranduil's kid right opposite me, so he can see the really big star right behind me. I love watching those stuck up Silvans squirm!" </p><p>***************</p><p>"If by my life or death I can save you, I will."</p><p>"Hold it!" The yell from the previously grave Lord Elrond arrested the proceedings. "Estel...you can't do it like that! You don't have anything shiny at all. Not even a torch. It's sacrilege to Haru's memory!" </p><p>Frodo was confused. Haru was grandfather in Quenya. Lord Elrond's grandfather's were Dior Eluchíl and Tuor Huorion weren't they? He didn't remember either of them making Oaths.</p><p>"Elerondë Almateru Cantëafinwë Elenyafinwë! Sit down, and shut up." Gandalf yelled at him. </p><p>Lord Elrond immediately sat down and slumped in his seat. "You're no fun Uncle Olorín." </p><p>Uncle...Frodo gave up. Elves were weird. </p><p>*******************</p><p>"I'm so proud of my twin! Look at all the stars. Uncle Celeborn, look there! There's so many clematis flowers."</p><p>Celeborn was long used to his son-in-law/distant cousin pointing out Fëanorian emblems wherever he could. That didn't mean it got any less annoying.</p><p>The Evening Star rose. "Ada!" Elrond yelled, waving up. "Look at this city! You'd love it!" Celeborn wasn't sure if Elrond was drunk, normal or both. Probably both. "Arwen and Estel got married, and they both had so many stars, and-"</p><p>Celeborn clapped a hand over Elrond's mouth and dragged him away. </p><p>*****************</p><p>"Elrond!"</p><p>"Nana! Ada! Atto! Look, Atya's here!" Elrond flung himself into his parents arms, and for one blissful moment was silent and still. Then he saw all the elves wearing Fëanorian stars.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>